


31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #16

by UglyWettieWrites



Series: 31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style [6]
Category: Dave Tiler - Fandom, Single Father (TV)
Genre: Dave Tiler - Freeform, David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Single Father, unusual sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 17:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UglyWettieWrites/pseuds/UglyWettieWrites
Summary: Almost a year after Sarah leaves due to the pressures of sudden parenthood, Dave meets a charming, beautiful women under some slightly unusual circumstances.





	31 Days of Porn, Uglywettie Style - Day #16

Tanya paced in front of studio window.

 “I’m so sorry. He’s never late,” she lied, shaking her head.

Libby lay back on the chaise longue and shrugged.

“It’s okay, hun. I don’t have shit to do for the rest of the afternoon. It’s fabulous.”

Tanya looked at her. She was almost six feet tall, and nearly all legs and tits. She didn’t understand why her father had agreed to the shoot. He certainly didn’t need the money - the police had given him enough money to pay for public school and university for all five of them.

Technically, he didn’t need to work any longer, but he refused to stop. It was what kept him sane.

Dave walked through the door in scuffed leathers and his helmet under his arm.

Libby giggled. He handed Tanya his helmet.

“Why didn’t you leave this with the bike like normal people?”

“Because it’s bluetooth enabled, and it would get stolen,” he said, making a face at her. She rolled her eyes.

“Alright, Dad. This is Libby...

Dave took off his gloves and shook her hand. They widened at the look of her, but only for a split second. He was a professional.

“Hello, Mr. Tiler. Thank you so much for fitting me in on such short notice. You came very highly recommended by Gilles.”

“A high maintenance dude. But a fanfuckingtastic photographer,” he said, starting to prepare his equipment. Out of respect, Tanya had already taken her leave.

“If by ‘high maintenance’, you mean a raging cock, then yeah,” she said, opening her suitcase and starting to organize her abbreviated wardrobe. “He knew I needed to get this done, but the gigantic dick had the bottle to take a vacation right before Valentine’s Day. Ugh.”

Beautiful and sarcastic. Double win. “So, explain this to me again - you are an entrepreneur?”

She held up handfuls of very expensive lingerie.”You could say that. I have a product people want to buy.” She flipped her long brown hair and started to undress.

He turned around and checked the flash set up. “And by that you mean…”

“I show people my genitalia in beautiful lingerie, then sell the lingerie online for money.”

“Gilles didn’t quite put it that way.” Sweat prickled in his scalp.

“What did he say?” She stopped undressing.

“Don’t worry. He mentioned the photography would be blue. I’m aware and okay with it.”

“Alright. I would’ve been dangerously close to flipping a table if not. I don’t have anyone else sane, and I need to post these in the next 36 hours.”

“Please let me know when you’re ready,” he said, trying not to look directly at her as she dropped her panties. She walked around completely nude, but placid. He felt like an ass for his tingling cheeks. He’d seen naked women. Plenty. Well, not plenty, but enough to not blush like a teenager as she pulled on some gorgeous black and gold lace thing that hugged her body like designer cobwebs.

“You do a lot of family stuff, right?” she said as she pulled on stockings.

“Yeah-yes. I’ve become a bit of name when it comes to taking fanciful shots of babies,” he said. He held his camera in front of him, almost as a shield.

“I love babies! When I was younger I used to have a thing for Anne Geddes photographs. So fuckin’ cute,” she said. She ran her hands up her legs to smooth the stockings, then stepped into stilettos with red bottoms.

“That’s kinda what I’m going for,” he said. “It’s pretty profitable too. Everyone wants their wee one in fairy wings, or in a chick costume bursting out a giant egg. It’s a status symbol, if you can believe it,” he said, warming up to the conversation.

“I totally can. I want a passel of them. A Frodo and a Sam, hairy feet and all. Gandalf.  A golden-haired elf. A dwarf with a great red beard.  And, of course, a dragon.”

“That’s six, by my count!”

“A good, round number, right?”

He smiled. “Yeah. Really good.”

“I’ve always loved children,” she said, expertly scooping her breasts into the matching bra. “I once wanted to be a primary school teacher.”

He nearly dropped the camera. Bile rose in his throat. Jesus, they followed him everywhere.

She ran to him and patted his back. “Are you okay? You look a bit pale. You need to sit down?” He tried to wave her away, but she guided him to the chaise longue and took the camera. “Sit. Please. I don’t want you vomiting all over your and my expensive stuff.”

He closed his eyes and took some cleansing breaths. Just as soon as his heart slowed, embarrassment set in. She sat next to him, a sultry bombshell, but eyes soft with concern.

“This is my fault. I should’ve known better than to mention it.”

“Mention what?”

She stood up and fiddled with her wardrobe. “I know about what happened...with your girlfriend.”

“Sarah?” He looked stricken.

“No. Rita? The accident. Gilles said she worked at a primary school.”

“Right. Of course. She did.” He took a breath and stood up, getting himself together. “Shall we start?”

“Of course.” She gave him a haughty look that matched the lingerie. “Did Gilles tell you how these photoshoots go? Like, exactly what I do?”

“I photograph you wearing the lingerie. Then you sell it.”

She nodded slowly. “Yes. Exactly. I wear it. More like, wear it out. You photograph it. And I sell it.”

“Okay. I feel you have more to tell me. Don’t be shy. I do this for a living.”

“You photograph babies, though. Now, you’re more photographing where babies come from.” She wrinkled her nose. It was painfully cute, not sultry. “You know what? Fuck it. I suppose I can call that douchebag Malcolm - he’s gross, but he’ll be available, if it’s for me-”

“-Let’s do the first set and then we can decide what we’re comfortable with,” he said. Although he hadn’t done blue photography since he was a student, he didn’t want to be counted out just yet. His decision to stop hadn’t been out of awkwardness, but out of respect for his ex-wife, then Rita. Sarah hadn’t stayed long enough for him to make any sacrifices on her behalf.

“Are you sure?”

“Disregard the rough leather-clad exterior. I am a professional.”

“You’re a regular billy bad ass,” she said, eyeing his big brown eyes and his aran sweater. “An artist and a rebel.”

“Then let’s do this. First, some tasteful shots of me modeling the lingerie.” She stepped in front of the black backdrop and struck a pose. The flash popped and she changed position, back arched, lips parted.

Pop!

He didn’t have to tell her anything - she was a natural. She existed as the bombshell when the camera flashed, then dissolved into giggles just as soon as it was over. He took a couple of extra shots of her like that - bent over, laughing. Just in case.

“Let’s see them,” she said. “I’m curious how I look through your lens.” He put the memory card in the computer and started flipping through the photos. Her face changed. “Oh.” She sat down and tapped on one. “Oh, that’s hot.” She zoomed in to her ass. It was crystal clear, pert and lovely. “Ha! You’re good. I think that’s it for this part. Now, on to the messy stuff.”

“Messy stuff?” He was genuinely curious. She grabbed something from her suitcase - a plastic water bottle filled with a pale gold liquid.

“It’s my magic elixir. Where the money is, Mr Tiler,” she said, shaking it.

“Call me Dave. Mr. Tiler sounds kind of creepy at this point,” he said, eyeing the bottle. The liquid looked slightly viscous.

“Alright, Dave. The reason why these pretty panties fetch such a handsome price online is because…”

“Dad!” Tanya walked into the studio, averting her gaze.

“Tanya, I’m working!”

“It’s the nanny. She says that  Evie’s throwing up again.”

“Shit.” He grabbed the phone. “Hello?”

Libby put on a robe and tried not to listen in, but she couldn’t help looking at him. Gilles was a bossy bitch who would spend the whole photoshoot gossiping viciously about people she didn’t care about. Dave was different. Regardless of the boots and the bike, he looked gentle. She wondered whether he’d truly be okay with what came after.

And frankly, whether she’d be okay with it. Gilles was very gay, and very bald, and barrel shaped. Dave was...not. She’d always wanted to date a man who wore sweaters like that, but with her occupation and her bum luck, all she’d snagged were deep-v t-shirts and bespoke bastards.

“But, this is the fourth time in the last two weeks she’s been sick. I took her to the doctor, and they say it’s not a virus. And I’ll be damned if I wait another 6 hours just to have them tell me nothing’s wrong.”

He listened intently. “What did she have for tea? Spag bol...and bread and butter? For goodness’ sake, don’t give her everything she asks for!” He ran his fingers through his hair. “Right. Okay, yeah. I’ll be home in an hour or so. Bye.”

He turned to her. “Sorry about that. That’s my wee hobbit, puking all over the Shire.”

She giggled. He stared. She was beautiful. “Poor little poppet. May I ask you something?”

“Of course.” He picked up his camera. “Would you like to continue?”

“Sure,” she said. She took off her robe and lay on the chaise longue. There was a toy in her hand - the kind Rita had bought only for a gag. She opened the water bottle and poured some of the liquid in her palm, then spread it on her thighs and between her legs.

When she pulled her panties to the side, he turned around. Again, he was embarrassed.

“You okay? There’s no point being shy, Dave. You’ll be zooming on me in just a bit,” she said. She said it in a solicitous, Mary Poppins tone that made him feel better. He couldn’t perv over Mary, right?

He turned and she was easing the dildo in. She was shiny with whatever was in the bottle - he was beginning to get an idea of what the elixir was. Although he knew she wasn’t [couldn’t] be aroused, she was swollen.

It definitely did the job.

She pulled down the cups of her bra and lubed her nipples, tugging to harden them. The edges of his lips started to point down. Maybe he couldn’t do it. It had been a while since he’d had sex, and regardless of where his brain wanted to be, his body was reacting. She was lovely. He was lonely.

Shit.

“You ready, darling? We have to finish before it dries. It gets really sticky.” She draped her leg over the sofa to allow him a better view. He stepped forward confidently. Her face changed, acquiring a haughty/horny moue. Her lips parted, and she pumped the dildo deeper inside herself. “Ooh! That’s bracing.”

He tried to remain impassive as he took the first photos. She tightened her belly and thigh muscles suggestively. Her inner thighs glistened. She made eye contact with him, and her tongue touched her upper lip. Her eyelids got heavy. She spread wider, working the toy into herself with greater ease. She sighed involuntarily.

“Can I ask you something?” she said as she rubbed the wet dildo between her breasts.

“Yes.” he said. The camera clicked.

“It’s about your little one, Evie. I overheard you saying she’s been ill four times in the last couple of weeks.”

He lowered the camera and looked at her. She draped her hair over the arm of the sofa and spread wider. He felt almost improper for discussing his baby girl, but at the same time, it was a distraction.

“Yes. We can’t figure it out, and I’m really beginning to worry.”

“And you said she had spaghetti and bread and butter?”

“Yeah. Ever since Sarah-” he took a deep breath.”There have been a lot of changes in the last couple of years, big changes. It seems eating calms her.”

She spread her lips open and teased her clit with the tip of the dildo. His finger trembled as he took the photo. Wow, she was pink. His mouth watered, despite his reserve.

“Have you considered getting her tested for a gluten sensitivity?”

“No. What even is that?” His eyes were glued to her. She shifted the panties so they would look hastily pulled aside and began to rub her clit manually.

She gave him a kind smile. “You gonna take the picture?”

He zoomed in and took far too many. He cursed his lenses for picking up every.single.detail. He hadn’t seen a cunt that close in nearly a year. He wasn’t averse to watching porn, but with four kids in the house, it was impossible. He got off whenever he could in the shower, like a gentleman.

“Anyway, it’s a thing where your guts just can’t handle gluten. Pasta, bread...basically anything made with flour.”

“She’s been fine with bread. She loves pasta.”

She turned around and arched hard and her nether lips squeezed temptingly between her thighs. His toes curled in his boots.

“Okay, that’s fine. I’d suggest you think back on the days where she got really ill. If she ate a lot of flour products -it’s a bit more complicated than that, but it’s a start - you might want to mention it to her doctor.” She spread herself again, and buried two fingers inside herself. For a second, there was a familiar look in her eyes. Real pleasure. And he caught it on film.

“Alright, that’s enough for this set.” She got up and grabbed some baggies from her suitcase. She stripped. “I have a system. I let them dry for however long it takes to photograph the next set, then into the baggies they go,” she said, winking at him, completely nude.

“Why do you know so much about gluten?” he asked. He refused to let on that he couldn’t be as blase as Gilles. Sure, the gallic bastard was very gay, but still. He had his professional pride to think of.

“Okay, so I said I wanted to be a teacher? Well, that only lasted a year or so.”

His eyebrow rose.

“Let me finish. It turns out there’s something I like a bit more than teaching the kiddies their ABC’s,” she said. She pulled on a crimson teddy.

“That’s really beautiful,” he said without thinking. He blushed. He wasn’t trying to be creepy. It’s just that Rita had never worn anything like it. Not that she needed to.

But, wow.

“Thank you! It was a gift from a very generous friend,” she said as she adjusted the straps and lace to hug her curves. “Now that you say it, I’m keeping this one.”

She started to take it off, but he held up his hand. “Wait a sec. Let’s take a few shots of this one. The non-blue kind, more...boudoir. The color’s gorgeous on you.”

She gave him a long look. “You’re the professional. Let me just change my lippie.” She dug a gold tube out of her suitcase. She sat down on the sofa and rubbed her lips clean with a wet wipe and started to draw a scarlet bow on her top lip.

Rita loved red, but she’d never worn a lipstick that red. She said it was too tarty for a mother of four. He didn’t care either way, or so he thought. As he watched her, he realized there was a touch of magic to the ritual. The slight smile as she traced the sharp tip on her full lips. She turned her head to check that the line was right.

He began to snap photos.

She filled in her bottom lip first. It was as if someone had suddenly turned on the Technicolor. Her face seemed to take on sharper angles, in the best possible way. Then, she painted deep red on her top lip, and pressed them together, making a pop! Sound.

When she looked up, he was still taking photos.

“Alright. I’m ready for my close up,” she said, standing up.

“I’ve already taken dozens of photos,” he said, smiling.

“Those will sell..not! ‘Woman applying lipstick’.” She rolled her eyes. “The people want ass. Tits. Cunt.”

“This set isn’t for the people. It’s for you.”

“And what am I gonna do with it?” She fidgeted a bit. Odd. She was comfortable walking around naked, fucking herself in front of him, but not just existing.

“I don’t know. You can decide when you see them,” he said.

She used the wet wipe to clean the elixir off her thighs. He could smell her now. It was quite suggestive.

“What’s in that?”

“It’s a secret. But it smells just like, you know. Lady emanations. And no, there’s no tuna in it. Tuna means bad pussy.” She wrinkled her nose again.

He shrugged.

“You see that giant pile of panties? I have 10 times more than that at my place at any given moment. I can’t, um, marinate all of them naturally. I’m only one woman.” She held the bottle up. “This really helps.”

“Ah. Sure.” He leaned against a table. “You didn’t finish your statement earlier. About liking something better than teaching…”

“Right.” She took off the teddy and folded it lovingly, then pulled on her robe. “Nursing. I never thought I’d be into wiping noses and taking temperatures, but I love it.”

“Then why aren’t you doing it now?” He felt like a complete twat right after he said it. His face must’ve shown it, because she waved it away.

“It’s a perfectly good question. I got sick when I was at university after my father died. I mean, really depressed. And, um, eventually I had to sign out, take some time to recover. In my mind I always knew I’d go back, so I just focused to trying to survive. You know, one day at a time and all that.”

“I’m so sorry,” he said, daring to sit at the edge of the sofa.

“It’s been nearly 6 years now. He’s all I had in the world. It wasn’t easy.” Her eyes shone with tears. He inched closer.

“May I ask, uh, how he…”

“Drunk driver.”

It hit him like a punch to the sternum. Traffic accident. Death. He began to shiver.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry.” She leaned into him and took him into her arms, but just as soon as she did, she began to tremble too. He sniffed into her neck. “I’m so sorry, darling,” she said soothingly. He no longer wept, but tears dripped steadily and wet her shoulder. Her hug was warm, inviting. She rubbed the back of his neck and hugged him tighter.

She was a brilliant hugger. He finally hugged her back, so hard she exhaled into his hair.

“That’s better. That’s good,” she said, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He returned the favor, sighing into her neck.

It had been so fucking long. He missed sex, but at that precise moment, he realized he missed this more. Affection. Intimacy.

She took his face in her hands and caressed it. “You okay now?”

“Yeah. Of course. Thank you,” he said. There were dark streaks on her cheeks where her mascara had run, but her lipstick remained immaculate. It was odd. It should be messy.

[preferably with kisses]

He let her go and stood up, wiping his eyes.

“Anyway, long story short: court, settlement, shitty shitty man, theft, more court, and here I am, peddling naughty photos and panties to make a living.”

“So you got a settlement, for the accident.”

“Yeah. But someone stole it, so I had to start back from zero.”

“Someone stole it?”

“An ex boyfriend, so I was left with nothing. He’s the one who turned me onto this, so that’s turning a frown upside down I guess,” she said. The resignation on her face made him want to hug her again. “‘You’re far too pretty to wipe up snot,’ he said when I said I wanted to use it to pay for nursing school. You should invest it. Get a juicy return on your money. Ha! What a world. I must’ve been high on Prozac and good dick.”

“It happens,” he said sardonically.

“You have personal experience with that?” she said, looking him up and down. She didn’t peg him as bi, but it was a mad old world.

“Not precisely. Mad on sorrow and good, uhm…” He waved his hand.

“Pussy. You can say it. We’re in a safe space,” she said.

“That. But she took off with my daughter instead.”

“What d’you mean? Like, kidnapping?”

He put the camera down and sat again. “No, nothing like that. You see, I have four little ones from Rita, Tanya from my first wife, and Sasha…”

“The baby’s name is Sasha? Lovely. What about her?”

“Sarah. She was my wife’s good friend. She was amazing after the accident and one thing led to another…”

“Ohhhh. I see.”

“She’s beautiful. Brilliant. A good person. In the end, she just couldn’t handle the instant huge family thing. Those are her words, by the way.”

She nodded. She didn’t know what to say.

“We weren’t married yet, so she took Sasha and moved out.”

“Can you see your little girl?”

“Yeah, of course. I haven’t been by in a while, though. She’s got a new man and it’s a bit awkward.”

“But it’s worth the awkwardness, right? To see your little girl?”

He remained silent. She didn’t push him.

“Can I see the last photos you took? With the lipstick?”

“Sure,” he said, glad to change the subject. He put the memory stick in the drive and looked at the screen. He was absolutely right. The saturated richness of the red and her dark hair...it was worthy of Titian. The photos were stunning. She was stunning. “These are spectacular. Have you ever thought of regular modeling?”

“Nah. Honestly, it seems boring to me, as well as awkward. What I do now suits me just fine. I can remain a recluse and still make three times as as much as any regular model. And I’m no Linda Evangelista. I don’t care about giving good face.”

“And yet you do,” he said, adjusting the exposure to bring out the healthy gloss on her high cheekbone. She was a vision. “You have the proper proportions.”

“Being tall doesn’t instantly give me the edge. I’ve too much tits to be a fashion model. And I can’t walk for shit. And I refuse to starve myself.”

“Do you starve yourself now?” he asked, looking at her.

“Never. I had a rare steak before coming here. I’m an unrepentant carnivore. I eat vegans for Sunday dinner.”

He chuckled. “Then you have a good metabolism. Lucky you.”

“Charlie didn’t think so. He used to regulate what I ate, make me wear a pedometer. And God forbid I get pregnant. That would be a disaster equivalent to Chernobyl in long term scope. Ruin this body? Hell no.”

“I take it Charlie’s the asshole?”

Her eyebrow rose, but she smiled. “Absolutely.”

“Rita had four children, and can state from experience that a baby doesn’t ruin a woman’s body. It changes it, but it’s not ruined. She’s just...different. But still beautiful.” He focused on the screen.

She smiled dreamily at him. “You know all about that, do you?”

“I didn’t push them out, but I was there for every bloody, screaming, cursing second and every moment after. If anything, I have a much deeper respect for womanhood than I ever did before I experienced it. One minute she’s screaming, then next she’s nuzzling the little morsel of life, pain forgotten. It’s almost incomprehensible, but what a gift. There’s nothing else like it.” He turned to look at her. Her eyes darted elsewhere, but her cheeks were flushed.

“I want one. Or two. Or six.”

He laughed. “Be careful what you wish for. They’re wily.”

“I like wily. I can finally match wits with a tiny reflection of myself. It’ll be a battle royale for the ages.”

He laughed harder, leaning back on his chair. “Just wait. You’ll have a child and you’ll remember me the first time you’re outsmarted by a five year old.”

“Remember?” she said, resting her chin in her hands.

They locked eyes. He felt a frisson of intense attraction, but he looked away.

“Dave, I think I’m gonna head out. I’m calling Malcolm. I can finish tomorrow.”

He popped up. “Did I do something wrong?”

“Not at all,” she said, putting her jeans back on. “You’re brilliant. Very talented. But not right for this job. You should stick to your babies.”

“You don’t have to go. We can get through all those sets in no time.” He pointed to the lingerie.

“No, Dave. It’s just not right,” she said, putting on a bra. She pulled on a silk tank top and pinned her hair up in a messy bun.  She bagged her used lingerie, threw it in the suitcase, and zipped it up. “I’ve already paid Tanya. Thank you so much for your help. I trust you’ll send me the proofs by tomorrow?”

She was so suddenly cool it hurt his feelings.

“Sure. Fine. So you’re gonna go?”

“I can’t stay here. And you’ve got to get home to Evie, remember?”

“Right. Yes. I’ll definitely ask her doctor about the…”

“Gluten sensitivity,” she finished, smiling at him. “Good.” She did a crisp about face and headed for the door. His heart dropped.

“Wait.” He jogged to her.

“Yes?”

“Do you...ehm...could you, maybe...on some afternoon, if you’re free…”

“Yes. I’d love to see you again, if that’s what you’re asking. If not, cat’s out of the bag.” She chuckled.

“Yes!”

“We can start over then. Pretend you haven’t already seen all there is to see.” She gave him a shy smile.

“I have a feeling I’ve seen far from it,” he said, walking her to the door.  



End file.
